


Titles

by CaraLee



Series: Fantasy AU [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Introspection, Mentions of Classism and Racism, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts that started it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles

Timotheus is the one who holds the title of First Son.

Damianos may be the _Blood_ Son, the _only_ Blood Son, (as he often reminds them) but his illegitimacy actually leaves Tim, who may not be Brutus’ by blood but _is_ the child of two respectably wed nobles, lesser though they may have been, and heir to another estate in his own right, as far more socially suitable. For now at least, though that is likely to change in the coming years.

Iason was First Son for the short time he was there, but being dead put a stop to that. Yeah, he’s back, but he still isn’t going to march into the Hall and lay claim to the Inheritance. And according to the gossipers he was barely tolerable as heir in the first place, considering that Brutus adopted him straight off the streets.

Kassandra is obviously out, being a daughter and therefore most emphatically _not_ a son, and her mother’s blood, that gives her features the cast of anther people, doesn’t help.

As for Dika himself, he’s so far unsuitable he doesn’t know that it would be possible to be more so. He’s pretty sure that “slave-born gypsy performers” are not generally considered appropriate heirs to lords of great houses, let alone to the Prince of Gotham himself. Brutus only freed him recently in any case, well after he was man-grown. That would seem to preclude being any kind of Son at all.

Try telling that to the rest of The Family.

Timotheus is the First Son, but Dika is, and always has been, the Big Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote in this little AU. I just scribbled it down one day, looked at it and said "Huh. Okay. There's that." As of now, I have written more than 6,000 words in this AU, which is pretty significant for me.


End file.
